Blues
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: Una de las cosas más bellas de la vida, es tomar decisiones acertadas, que nos ayudan a crecer como personas. Bra aburrida de su vida, entiende que desea cumplir sus sueños, aún así, sabe que nunca ha sido escuchada, pero esa noche podrá hacerlo [BraxGoten] [One-Shot]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro y para una de las personas más especiales en el fandom para mí._

* * *

 _Feliz Cumpleaños Sophy._

 _¡Te quiero muchísimo!_

* * *

 _BLUES_

* * *

Se sentó delicadamente en su cama, pensando en cosas irrelevantes, quizás tontas y melancólicas, aquella mañana solo quiso proponerse a hacer algo bueno en el trayecto de esas veinticuatro horas. Estaba desanimada, le habían sucedido tantas cosas que ya no sabía ni que pensar. El día parecía ser cálido, y acogedor, supuso que era una señal del destino que las nubes fueran más blancas de lo normal, que el cielo brillarán junto a los rayos del sol, que el viento pareciese que cantará una hermosa canción y las ramas pareciesen que siguieran su ritmo.

Sonrió, estaba tranquila por primera vez y no entendía porque, en ese aspecto creía que ese día era perfecto, si no lo arruinaba el odioso de su hermano. El día parecía aprovechable y estaba de buen ánimo ¿Qué podía arruinarlo? La respuesta podría ser: Trunks. Lo estaba empezando a odiar por ser un exagerado y sobreprotegerla mucho, pero nadie lo culpaba, amaba a su _pequeña_ hermanita, incluso creía que le había dado algún tipo de cambio, es como si de pronto se hubiera puesto como un viejo decrépito. Pero él, no sería un problema, era capaz de lidiar con todo.

Se cruzó de brazos, se abalanzó de espaldas a su cama, y resopló indignada, su vida era más aburrida, día tras día—Desearía ir al campamento, como cuando era niña ¡Esos días si eran buenos! Si solo fuera niña de nuevo...—Bra levantó su mirada hacia el techo de su enorme habitación, un candelabro colgaba de este, hermoso y brillante hacía que ella se perdiese en sonido los cristales al chocar.

Miró hacia su pecho, un collar con un dije de gatito colgaba, había sido un obsequio de su abuelo, y era tan hermoso, agradable que ello era capaz de calmarla. Lo levantó, entre su manos este tintineaba con la luz del candelabro de cristal, sus azules se perdieron entre movimiento de este: Tan reconfortante, tan relajante y tan simplemente bello. Una sonrisa radiante, blanquecina apareció en su faz, su delicadas manos apretaron el dije al pecho, y pudo cerrar su ojos para quedar profundamente dormida, pero no mucho.

—¡BRA!—un gritó hizo que se levantará de golpe, miró fijamente y vio a una Pan, con los cabellos hechos un desastre, su ropa toda sucia y rasgada al borde la puerta, con un expresión de decepción o furia. No lo tenía claro.

—¿Y ahora que te pasó Pan?—Bra soltó un risita, tapándose con sus manos los labios rojos y marcando su sonrisa nerviosa. Estaba riéndose de ver a su amiga hecha un desastre. Por lo menos ella la animaba.

—¡Tu mugroso hermano me hizo esto! ¡Tu hermano es una…!—Pan caminó macizamente, marcando un ritmo bastante brusco, estaba tan enojada que parecía que quebraría todos los focos de la habitación con solo elevar su Ki.—¡Tu hermano casi me mata! ¡Lo odio! ¡Y no entiendo como su novia lo aguanta!

—¿Pero si mi hermano te hizo eso porque me das quejas a mí?—Bra se levantó, no hizo nada más que cruzarse de brazos delante de ella. Su amiga era un caos, le estaba dando por desquitar su furia quejándose y llorando como una niña ¿Acaso tan fea les chocó la adolescencia? Se hizo aún lado y espero que su amada amiga respondiera, ella era impredecible, así que esperaba cualquier cosa.

Pan volteó su rostro bruscamente, y frunció el ceño, y poco a poco sin previo aviso comenzó a patalear como una niña, o como una mujer matando cucarachas. Por poco y se tiraba al suelo a terminar su pataleta, pero en el fondo ya era demasiado grande, así que esa era una pataleta más… ¿Madura?

Bra se comenzó a reír, aunque por una parte sentía vergüenza ajena, pero no la culpaba, estaba enojada y cualquiera actuaba así. Sin más tuvo que jalarla y calmarla, llevarla a charlar un buen rato, a ver si dejaba la ira de lado.

Los días de Bra, eran una vuelta, rara y mala, pero era optimista, quería ser mejor, y no empeorar las cosas, no quería creer que se volvería como su madre, a veces por pequeño que pareciese ella quería ser diferente a su madre, tenía una visión de su vida un tanto diferente a engreírse. Admiraba a las personas que renunciaban a todo en busca de la felicidad, pensar en ello la fortalecía como persona, la hacía pensar en que cualquier momento podría escribir un libro, o podría actuar en un teatro famoso, o ser una persona que cambie al mundo. A veces, le hacía feliz pensar que algún día, su vida sería diferente a lo que muchos creían que sería, eso le hacía sentir que había razón por las cuales seguir adelante, mirar al cielo, caminar con las manos detrás de la espalda y saltar en los charcos de agua sin perjuicios, sin que nadie le diga absolutamente nada. Vivir, para sonreír eternamente.

Quería hacer todo por su propia cuenta.

No quería que la gente piense que ella es la niña mimada de mamá y papá. Quería ser solo Bra.

¿Habría alguien que entendiera eso?

¿Qué entendiera que las personas somos más de lo que dejamos ver?

¿Qué podemos ser felices por nuestra propia cuenta?

.

.

.

Un pequeño vestido color azul, unas pantis negras y una mochila de color púrpura era lo que Bra portaba en ese mismo momento, mientras sonreía amargamente en la puerta de su habitación, acariciaba tan delicadamente el marco de esta. Echó una última mirada a su habitación, un nudo en las garganta la afrontó, pero no quería echar vuelta atrás, ya era muy tarde. Miró a ambos lados por el pasillo, y el resultado era vacío, y eso la alegraba porque no sería más desastroso, y sin más salió lentamente, cerró la puerta de su habitación y dejo una nota en la entrada.

" _Papá y Mamá quiero cumplir mi sueño, esté donde esté no se pongan tristes por favor. Espero que entiendan ello. Gracias por todo. Díganle a Trunks que lo quiero mucho"_

Eso fue lo único que pudo escribir, no quiso hacerla larga, quería ser breve y hacer todo por su cuenta. Salió de casa lentamente, para su sorpresa llovía pero eso no era problema, tenía una sombrilla con ella, y estaba tan triste pero emocionaba, porque todo comenzaba de nuevo para ella. Ya era una señorita, y anhelaba mucho más, estaba segura que su padre y madre entenderían. Estaba segura de que todo en su vida tomaría un nuevo valor.

—Ahí vamos—caminó lentamente, y decidida comenzó a caminar en medio de la lluvia, sin mirar atrás. Eso era mejor, sabía que así debía ser, y nada podría cambiarlo.

Tomó un taxi hasta una de las estaciones más cercanas, tomaría un bus hacia llegar al sur de la capital, más adelante seguiría su trayecto en busca de aventuras, y un lugar donde pueda encajar perfectamente. Eso es lo que tenía planeado hasta entonces. La lluvia incesante, caía y caía, al parecer había un presentimiento de que ello se volvería un tormenta, pues si lo pensaba ello no sería nada favorable. Pero no interesaba, ella estaba dispuesta a viajar, costase lo que costase.

—¿Señorita segura que va a viajar?—el taxista la miró por el pequeño espejo del retrovisor, algo preocupado, no le parecía correcto que viajará con tremenda tormenta y a esa hora.

—Estoy segura de lo que hago, es urgente.—Bra bajó la cabeza, mirando melancólica sus botas color beige, en el fondo no sabía qué hacer ¿Acaso todo destinado a arruinarse ese día?

¿Así debía ser?

Pero las cosas suceden, porque alguien te puede estar esperando mojado en una piedra por la lluvia de la noche.

Porque así tiene que ser.

.

.

.

Bra bajó apurada del taxi, pagó y corrió hacia la estación, debía sacar un pasaje lo más antes posible. No quería pensar, que su día sería arruinado por un mugre lluvia, estaba considerando ir donde Kamisama para decirle que le ayude ello. No sabía que claramente, pero tomaría su ayuda, aunque era una orgullosa que deseaba hacer todo por su cuenta. A veces creía que se parecía a su padre tanto.

Caminó rápidamente observando el cálido lugar, tenía una decoración navideña, pues las fiestas se acercaban rápidamente, no le sorprendería que en esos días empezará a nevar en la capital. Algunos carteles estaba colgados en las paredes del lugar, algunos eran de las ofertas de los viajes y otros eran sobre algunas bandas japonesas que estarían pronto en la capital, inclusive se había enterado que su cantante favorito daría un concierto, y se estaba muriendo por ir, pero debía sacrificar algunas cosas, de eso comprende vivir, de sacrificarse. Algunos muebles, y más allá una cafetería, pequeña pero bastante elegante, ya de por sí el lugar no era cualquiera. Se dirigió rápidamente a la recepción, una muchachita de cabello castaño y corto atendía con una expresión serena pero amigable, Bra no dudó en decirle lo que debía pero la respuesta fue decepcionante.

—Lo siento señorita, pero el próximo viaje salió, además por la tormenta y para prevenir accidentes hemos cancelado otro viaje, por ahora solo puede reservar para mañana, si es que no se presenta ningún altercado. Lo sentimos—sonrió algo nerviosa. Pues la muchachita de ojos azules no se veía realmente de buen humor.—De verdad lo sentimos. Pero puede esperar en la cafetería. Yo le avisaré si hay un nuevo viaje.

—¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda hospedarme?—preguntó irritada.

—Pues queda un poco lejos. Pero pueda quedarse a esperar y descansar en la sala de espera. Hay mucha gente que ha perdido sus viajes, y ahora mismo esperan.

—No puedo tolerar esto, realmente es horrible. Gracias de todas maneras, y esperaré.—sonrió débilmente acercándose a una silla, allí decidió descansar un rato, después de todo no era tan malo y no había llegado tan lejos para recibir un no de respuesta. Aunque todo ello la frustraba, porque era si como el destino no la dejaba ir sin antes hacer algo más importante. Pero le valía un pepino el destino, necesitaba irse y ya.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás se cruzó de brazos y simplemente cerró sus ojos, pero no, no podía dormir, todo la preocupaba. Alzó sus piernas en la silla, y buscó dormirse de costado, después de todo estaba muy cansada, y necesitaba cerrar sus ojos. El aroma a café la impregnó, la cafetería le estaba haciendo dar ganas de tomarse un café expreso, y degustar algún postre. Pero no quería llenarse, por más que el frío las estaba haciendo tiritar se debía controlar, no tenía ganas de comer en el fondo.

Estuvo a punto de cerrar sus ojos cuando se escucharon unos pasos, y para ello el agua chorrear por todo el piso del lugar. Un hombre con capucha, pantalones jeans, estaba completamente empapado y tiritándose del frío, en sus manos llevaba lo que parecían las llaves de un auto y un bolso de color negro. Inmediatamente este le llamó la atención, no entendía porque alguien estaba en aquellas circunstancias, pero en cierto punto y para ser mala daba risa. El hombre caminó hacia la recepción y habló con la muchachita que inmediatamente le sonrió y le mostró lo que parecía ser el baño. De seguro tenía una urgencia, pensó Bra y se rio entre sí.

De la nada el sueño se había perdido un poco, aunque sabía que debía dormir, trató de volver a hacerlo. Lo último que vieron sus azules de nuevo para volver a cerrar sus ojos fueron las luces del lugar, aquellas que le recordaban tanto a su hogar, cálido, problemático pero maravilloso a la vez. Porque amaba a su familia, y le dolía que esas fiestas serían sin ellos, pero era mejor así. Era su decisión y debía respetarse.

De la nada sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y sollozó.

Duele…

Duele demasiado, separarse de los que amas.

Estuvo a punto de dormirse de nuevo, y los pasos de alguien las despertaron, el mismo hombre salía del baño, pero con ropa seca y tapaboca, al parecer estaba resfriado, y como no con tremendo frío, sobretodo porque había llegado todo empapado. Esta vez tenía un abrigo rojo, bufanda y otros pantalones, al parecer era un tipo joven, más que ella, pero bastante interesante de lejos. Se vio agradecerle a la señorita, y darle algún bono, cuchicheando bastante entre sonrisitas. Sobretodo de la mujer de cabello corto.

El hombre caminó hacia la salida y se detuvo, mirando en dirección hacia Bra, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que ella lo había estado observando absortamente, sin notarlo mucho de repente cambió su rumbo hacia ella, o eso parecía hasta que se dio cuenta que realmente lo quería era comprar un café. Vaya tonta, se dijo.

Bajó su cabeza y se dedicó a dormir, era lo único que le quedaba. Esa noche sería triste, tan triste. Estaba pensando en tantas cosas abrumadoras que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ese hombre estaba al frente de ella con el brazo extendido para ofrecerle un café. Se quedó paralizada de inmediato, y lo primero que vio fue su cabello negro largo, y los ojos negros. No podía diferenciar bien su rostro pues el tapabocas impedía aquello. Pero ya de por sí, sus ojos eran hermosos.

Aunque parecían haber estado llorando como los de ella.

—Toma—se notó por algo que él sonreía bajo el tapabocas.

—G-Gracias—tomó el café y bajo la mirada mientras con esta trataba de calentarse sus manos.

—Me apena que no me reconozca—dijo algo serio mientras le daba un sorbo al café que traía en sus manos. Pero simplemente se limitó a mirarla bien.

—Lo siento ¿Pero quién es?—Bra no entendía, hasta por un momento pensó que era un amigo de la universidad, o de su vieja escuela, porque no podía reconocerlo, ni siquiera su voz se le hacía familiar.

—Ouch, eso me dolió más.—hizo una mueca graciosa, poniendo su mano en el pecho— Bura sigues siendo tan despistada como siempre, te olvidas de las personas pero nadie te olvida.—Bajó el tapabocas, y sonrió ampliamente—Soy Goten ¿No me recuerdas?

Bra se inclinó hacia atrás, aún no lo reconocía, ni su nombre le sonaba—Goten…—meditó.

—Bra ¿De verdad no me recuerdas? ¿Tanto tiempo me fui?

Rebuscó en sus recuerdos, y le dolía no poder recordar a esa persona, pero el tiempo, las cosas habían quitado el poder recordar, quizás su problemas ocuparon cada espacio de su mente. Trascender en su mente le fue inútil.

Si, escaneaba más…

Bra lo miró bien, lo analizó con la mirada tanto que sus azules se cansaron de hacerlo y de repente se espantó, creía que al fin lo recordaba—¡GOTEN!—exclamó— ¡Tú eres el amigo de mi hermano!

Goten sonrió tímido, rascando su nuca, pero al final le alegró saber que ella lo recordaba. Bra había crecido tanto que a penas la pudo recocer si no hubiera sido por sus ojos azules. Jamás olvidaría los azules más tintineantes que había visto en su vida.

—Si que has cambiado Bra, te pareces más a Bulma—se sentó a su lado, mientras bebía delicadamente su expreso. Mirarla le hacía feliz, le daba a entender como el tiempo había pasado como una flecha, y el de había hecho un hombre si haberse dado cuenta. Ella era la señal del tiempo.

—Tu también has cambiado demasiado, inclusive te ha crecido mucho el cabello, está más largo. Pareces una chica—soltó una risita, a lo que Goten hizo un puchero en forma de tristeza tocando el cabello que le había crecido por debajo de los hombros, solo un poco más.

—Quizás debería cortármelo, aunque me gustaba largo—agachó la mirada sonrojado

Goten estornudó, rápidamente se cubrió con un pañuelo blanco que traía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y supo que su gripe estaba empeorando. Tenia fiebre, pero no se lo dijo, no quería arruinar el momento. Después de mucho, quería que ese momento fue de paz y tranquilidad, quería sonreírle a Bra, no preocuparla.

—No, no te lo cortes te queda bien—sonrió amablemente, animando a Goten, de alguna manera no podía negarlo Goten se le hacía muy guapo, y le gustaban los chicos de cabello largo. Era una fantasía cumplida. Por esas cosas, podía reírse brevemente.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?—preguntó, haciéndose el curioso, quizás no sabía nada de ella pero simplemente sabía que estaba ahí por una razón mayor, podía ver en sus ojos llorosos mucho más que lo que ella podía pronunciar.

Bra mordió sus uñas, se balanceó hacia un lado, no quería decirle porque realmente estaba ahí, de seguro le daría un sermón y la haría regresar a casa, de seguro no la entendía, igual que todos y eso la hacía sentir peor. Pero deseaba hacerlo, quería decirle la verdad, quería escucharlo, quería saber que opinaba respecto a ella.

Inhaló.

—Quería fugarme de casa. Quiero irme lejos—habló en seco, Goten parpadeó, y humedeció sus labios. Vio a Bra torcer los labios, y resoplar como aliviada de haberlo dicho.—Y dime algo bueno porque no necesito reproches de nadie ¿Lo entiendes?

—Je,je,je relájate. Lo entiendo, de seguro tienes algo que cumplir ¿No?—sonrió haciendo que ella hiciera que pestañas bailaran, no podía creer lo que él estaba diciéndole, era diferente a su hermano, y es como si entendiera el dolor de su corazón—Eres además una joven bastante grande.

—¿De verdad crees eso?—su corazón se detuvo, en un ademán de sonreírle terminó por querer llorar.

—A eso me refiero, soy el menos indicado para decirte que regreses a casa y pienses, porque el tomar una decisión, sobretodo la de una chica es por algo serio.—volvió a sonreírle tiernamente, haciendo que Bra lo mirara algo encantada, decía lo que quería escuchar, él la estaba haciendo sentir bien— Entonces porque no me cuentas mejor tú problema, y yo te cuento el mío.

Ella mostró una expresión dócil, Goten quedó enternecido, es como si ella en una mirada había logrado traspasar su corazón, lo que más podía alegrarlo en ese momento era poder entenderla y lo haría, quería prometérselo. La lluvia incesante, sus gotas cristalinas, y cada gota reflejada en ella: Las discusiones, las disculpas, los llantos, los amores, los desamores, la felicidad, la tristeza y la comprensión. La lluvia reflejaba cada vida en cada gota de agua.

—Solo quiero ser feliz a mi manera—miró las palmas de sus manos, no fue capaz de mirar a Goten, porque le daba tanta vergüenza, pero debía decírselo aunque no a los ojos, si no al alma, aunque los ojos son sus ventanas, pero que con ello, si la voz lo dice todo, si tú vos refleja tu sentir—He tenido una vida pesada, aburrida y vaga. Las cosas no han sido buenas para mí, son lo mismo de siempre todos los días…

—Entiendo.

Bra miró hacia arriba como siempre le gustaba hacerlo, consolarse en las luces que brillaban a su alrededor, era un extraña forma de fortalecer su alma. Sonrió melancólicamente, miró los ojos de Goten que esperaban una respuesta, pero hacia ella misma no hizo nada más que dejar un espacio en blanco, al negarse a seguir. Los ojos azules le decían todo lo que querían saber.

» _El dinero nunca compró mi felicidad. Siempre quise ser yo misma, creer en mí, que mi vida deje de ser la misma y aburrida. Que cada día sea maravilloso. No sé si entiendas lo que quiero decir…—balbuceó, en su frágil corazón ella estaba llorando, después de todo, extrañaba y añoraba tanto poder ser la misma de antes que se reía y enfadaba por cualquier cosa—Me gustaría poder volver a sonreír, hacerlo por mi cuenta. Quiero ser fuerte, quiero viajar por el mundo en busca de esa niña que perdí hace tanto. Quiero buscar mi valor._

—¿Entonces eso te hace sentir mejor? —colocó una mano sobre el hombro de ella, y insistió en que ella lo mirara al alma, a través de su ojos negros. Goten la entendía, porque esa niña de ahí, era él.

»Me recuerda a mí.

—Sabes, la gente solo te dice lo que mira, pero no nos deja ser nosotros mismos y dar las gracias por las cosas que vamos aprendiendo. Quería conseguir, ser Bra, ser yo misma, y hacerlo todo por mi cuenta. Aunque a veces tengo la sensación de no saber lo que quiero.

—¿Pero, está mal aspirar a más Bra?—hizo una pausa, bebió el último sorbo de café, y en un intento de decirle que todo estaba bien, sujetó su mano con fuerza—Si has tomado una decisión que te ha requerido de valor, trata de ver que te espera a base de ello ¡Inténtalo!

Bra no hizo nada más que hacer lo mismo que Goten apretar su mano, y alzarla hasta donde la luz del foco dabas su tenue resplandor, era como si comparara la fuerza de ambas en su propia fuerza. Goten se admiró en un instante de la fuerza de ella, era tan perfecta, era mucho más de que los personas podían ver, lo que decían: una niña mimada y caprichosa, infantil y quisquillosa. Pero ella era un ser llena de valentía, aquella que no se conformaba con lo que tenía por más grande que parecía ser. Ella era mucho más.

—Y- _Yo_ , _me alegra que me escuches, no soy perfecta pero…_

—Si lo eres, para mí tú eres realmente perfecta y maravillosa—la mano de él apretó la suya, y la llevó hasta el pecho, donde su corazón latía fuertemente. Bra sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a brillar estaban llenándose de lágrimas. Goten la hacía sentir tan fuerte, tan perfecta que le pareció que él era un ángel, de esos que te aconsejan y te enamoran con una mirada.

—G-Gracias, señor Goten—agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, en parpadeos una lágrima se volvieron muchas, él estaba haciendo que ella pudiera soltar el peso de su corazón, sólido y afligido por sus problemas. Ya no había más un vacío, porque estaba ahora lleno de aliento, una razón para seguir adelante.

» _No soy tan viejo ¿Sabes?_

Bra rio junto con él, y no lo evitaron él la abrazó, porque la entendía, comprendía en el azul del cielo, del mar, de sus ojos que hasta el ser que parece brindar algo diferente necesita expresar su dolor y quiere ser escuchado. Goten le contó, el porque había llegado empapado al lugar, el porque entendía tanto a esa chiquilla que necesitaba ser libre al fin, contó como una vida llena de cosas problemáticas, tontas, podía tomar el valor de una _x_ simple y sin significado. Porque la vida resultaba para muchos ser aburrida, pero si se sabía tomar decisiones, correctas y que nos hagan ser mejores, un arcoíris de miles de colores podría brillar sobre ti.

Porque por mas problemas que uno pueda tener.

Hay una razón y una respuesta.

A veces solo queremos ser escuchados. Y sentirnos felices.

—Es tarde—miró su reloj de muñeca, rebuscó entre sus bolsillos las llaves de su auto, y miró a Bra por una última vez, sabía que en el fondo que quizás no la volvería a ver—Debo irme, lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Está bien—se levantó junto a él, lo miró fijamente, tanto como él lo hacía y no la incomodaba, ni ella tampoco, esa conversación había hecho todo por su cuenta, había abierto ambos corazones.—Gracias.

—No hay nada que agradecer, amé…digo me gusto conversar contigo—sonrió, tan cálidamente que la reconfortó aún más, nervioso, rascando su nuca— Me iré, quizás nos volvamos a ver, y solo espero que puedas llegar a tu destino. Mucha suerte—apretó su mano sonrojado. Y apreció los azules de ella por una última vez.

» _Blues_ …

» _Si_ , _Blues…_

Goten se fue, la dejo en esa silla, con la sensación de seguridad, y se llevó con él una parte de ella. Bra aún quedaba pensando, en su vida, y en ese bello encuentro, le parecía tanto a los mangas Shoujos que había leído hace mucho. No evitó sonrojarse al pensar en un amor fugaz, pero se hizo la loca, quiso esperar a que realmente el destino los vuelva a juntar. Porque estar con él, ser escuchada le hizo bien y escucharlo fue más gratificante aún.

Emprendería un viaje.

Con retorno, o sin retorno.

Pero, llena de vida. Con sus promesas cumplidas, con sus azules brillando de la felicidad.

— _Gracias por entenderme Son Goten— decidió esperar, agradecida de abrir su corazón, y con una sonrisa más perfecta que antes._

 _Bra es Bra. Ella es perfecta._

.

.

.

La autopista llena de nieve, las luces del auto alumbrando su mágico camino a casa, aunque ya no estaba sombrío, era más brillante y por alguna razón tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus manos movían el volante con bastante suavidad, era como si su ira se hubiera ido para siempre gracias a ella. Porque simplemente había abierto su corazón, era mas libre. Era extraño pero no había dejado de pensar en Bra y sus ojos, en su mejillas rojas por el frío. No había borrado de sus mente la sonrisa de ella al parar de llorar. Le causaba miedo pensar que ella le gustaba porque de seguro Trunks lo mataría, pero estaba seguro de que cuando algo es fuerte nada lo puede detener, y pensar que esa noche su novia lo había dejado por ser un infantil.

Abrió la cajuela, aquella que se encontraba cerca de la radio, y vio justamente ahí la bolsa de regalo con decoraciones de muñecos de nieve, era aquel regalo para su exnovia que nunca le pudo entregar, aquella bufanda rosa que él había tejido, quiso volver a llorar cuando la vio porque la había amado tanto, tanto, que había hecho lo imposible por ella.

Pero ella solo rompió con él.

Pero tomó valor, saco la bufanda la apretó entre sus manos, aún con el frío fue capaz de abrir la ventana del auto sintiendo ese brisa fría chocarle en el rostro, pero poco importó, en un instante ya tirado la bufanda haciendo que esta vuele lejos de él, que se vaya, muy lejos.

Lejos.

Tan lejos…

No lo evitó y sonrió, siguió manejando con una esperanza de amor brillar en su pecho. Estaba riendo, y sus orbes negros brillaban, en pos de empezar una nueva señal.

» _Te daré una oportunidad Bra Briefs…_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

No puedo creer como acabo de cambiar el concepto que tengo de Bra al escribir dos fics de ella. Simplemente estoy enamorada de lo que acabo de moldear a base de su pequeño IC.

Pero bueno…

Debo agradecer a todos los que pasaron a leer, este hermoso regalo escrito con mucho esfuerzo y inspiración, sobretodo con amor a una de las personas más especiales en mi vida, y que me permitió crecer como ficker, amiga y persona. Como dije este regalo va para mi hermosa hermanita Sophy, a quien además le pido disculpas por aparecerme hasta ahora, pero créeme que estado pensando por días en darte este regalo. Tengo mis problemas, pero nunca dejo de dar amor a los que quiero.

Espero que hayas tenido un hermoso Cumpleaños, y que más días los pases junto a mi, y a las personas que te aman en este fandom ¡Te amodoro Oni-chan! Y sé que no tengo que decirte más, porque ya sabes cuanto te quiero.

Bueno al igual, espero que Sophy me lea lo que voy a escribir respecto al fic, y también ustedes lectores.

Bueno, más que nada, seré clara. Nunca fui Braten, nunca me llamó escribirlo, pero ahora no sé porque me ha dado un amor descomunal por ellos, porque escribirlos de esta manera me hizo abrir los ojos sobre cuán sensacional es este Ship, y que es tan megamente hermoso que me dan ganas de llorar. Sé que a Sophy le encantan, y sin pensarlo escribí de ellos terminando boba, sinceramente no me creo que este tan emocionada por el Braten ¡Pero que viva el BraxGoten, Carajo!

El darles una oportunidad, a ellos, a mi, me cuestiona mucho sobre la importancia que es el experimentar, el no limitarte a centrarnos en algo que solo nos gusta, si no experimentar más allá, lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que si no nos arriesgamos jamás seremos capaces de ver que hay delante de nuestros ojos, y ese nuevo mundo lleno de fantásticas cosas por las cuales sentir amor. Por las cuales escribir.

¿Cómo puedo saber que es sentir, si no me arriesgo a sentirlo?

Estoy emocionada, estoy hipnotizada por las sensaciones que voy experimentando poco a poco como autor y como persona. Yo no tengo más que decir, o bueno algo: Creo que me gusta innovar, cambiar mi modos de ver la vida, y cosas, en perspectivas increíblemente maravillosas. Escribir se me hace como la música.

Nunca he contado facetas mías, ha sido muy pocas la veces que he abierto mi corazón tanto en una nota de autor, pero si lee esto Sophy está demás, porque ella ya sabe todo sobre mí.

Mi amor más grande en esta vida es la música, siempre me cierro respecto a las partituras, aunque siempre quise innovar. Lo que trato de comparar básicamente es que el escribir es como tocar el piano, guitarra o un saxofón; es decir, podemos expresar a través de ellos nuestros sentimientos, emociones y puedes llorar, sentir tantas cosas mientras lo haces. Eres feliz.

Ahora más que nunca me siento muy conectada al escribir, al tocar mi guitarra y mi preciado saxofón (Aunque sigo soñando en tener uno propio) Porque me siento tan libre de expresar lo que siento, tanto que me emociona hasta las lágrimas. Actualmente escribir me hace muy feliz, me llena de algo que jamás lo podré describir tan bien, y no me imagino un día sin hacerlo, sin poder decir lo que siento a base de párrafos, líneas de diálogo, etc. Escribir, con amor es mi mundo, mi tesoro, expresar con mi música me hace feliz. Hoy como nunca puedo llorar en esta nota de autor, porque me siento llena de amor y gratitud, sobretodo a Sophy, quien me enseñó tantas cosas que ahora me ayudan a ser una humilde y buena escritora. Lo sé, no soy la mejor, pero escribir, regalar y dar un beso inmenso a mis lectores, es suficiente para mí, cada día de mi vida.

Y sí, me he puesto sentimental, pero quiero que sepan, que jamás me había sentido tan bien como hoy lo he hecho al escribir dos fics sobre Bra (No mencionaré el otro) No sé, pero ahora moldearla a mi modo, al hacerla tan humana comprendí, ese amor inmenso, infinito al escribir, y entenderme en una sola historia.

Yo solo agradezco que se hayan pasado a leer, agradezco a Sophy por todo ese amor incondicional que me ha dado, y bueno agradezco también a mi banda favorita por darme las tonadas perfectas con su música, por inspirarme. Gracias a _**Galileo Galilei,**_ _porque con su música ya me ha hecho eternamente feliz._ Te amo _**Yuuki.**_ _xD_

No tengo nada más que agradecer a cada uno de ustedes, a cada escritor por inspirarme, por hacer de mi, lo que ahora puedo demostrar. Arigato de parte de Bri. De esa niña, que ahora avanza eternamente agradecida.

¡Nos vemos en mi próximo fic!

¡Banana Fish!


End file.
